


Good Morning Roslyn

by Thorne Necro (coramomo)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Agender Character, Carlos is Inhuman, Cecil and Dana are BFFs, Cecil is Inhuman, Inhuman Boyfriends, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, M/M, Mystery, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coramomo/pseuds/Thorne%20Necro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fancy Thomas an morbidly optimistic teen was around five when her uncle, Cecil suddenly disappeared. She finds herself in a town near the place where he's been living, Night Vale, called Roslyn. A town that constantly is poured down with acid rain and has faceless children. There she becomes a radio host. Chapter are either written or recorded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Roslyn

**Author's Note:**

> This might be very weird but I just thought this would be interesting. Also Fancy is agender (DFAB).

Pliot (not pilot) can be found here: http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/a8pa22v1im/Pliot.mp3

 

ALSO PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK CITIZENS


End file.
